Murder for Two
by M90009
Summary: It's now down to the final two, Mike and Zoey. But before Chris can announce the challenge, he gets brutally murdered by one of the contestants, Chief, or one of the interns. Now that no one is illegible to win the prize,it's up to Mike and Zoey to find the murder before it's to late.( rating may change if chapters get gory)
1. Ideaizing!

**hi there, it's M90009 here. This is my first story and I am calling it Murder for Two. i was thinking of a murder mystery for tdas, but that might be too cheesy. Here's what I had in mind.**

_**It's now down to the final two, Mike and Zoey. But before Chris can announce the challenge, he gets brutally murdered by one of the contestants, Chief, or one of the interns. Now that no one is illegible to win the prize,it's up to Mike and Zoey to find the murder before it's to late.**_

**I know it sounds kind of stupid, but please leave what you think would be a good idea for this or if this is a good idea. **

**Thanks, **

**M90009 :)**


	2. Please read

Hi, um I know I just posted this but please leave a comment on what you think about the story. I really want to know what you guys out there think about it, so um please review. And to those who have already reviewed THANK YOU!

bye,

m90009 3 ;)


	3. Murdered!

**hi, um I am gonna start the story, since some people, like little miss spaced out and gliss phantom reviewed, thank you! I hope you like my little story! I am gonna do Cameron's version for last season's winner.**

Tuesday December 3, 2013

Zoey opened her eyes slowly to the sound of the chirping birds just outside her windowsill. She sat up and yawned, then gasped. She was in the final two! This was kind of better than what she did last season. She remembered watching from the stands, feeling envious of Cameron whenhe landed on Lightning with a loud **CLUNK **and won the million dollars, but now this was her chance to win, her chance to shine. Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream erupted from Chris's room, interrupting Zoey's daydreams of winning the money and sharing it with Mike. She then bolted out of her bedroom to find out why Chris had decided to let out a cry like that at 8 in the morning. '_Probably complaining about how the bed isn't 600 threads or something.' _Zoey thought in her head. But when she opened up the door to Chris's bedroom, she gasped. Blood was splattered on the floor, and guts were on the walls. Knives and other weapons lay about, but what Zoey put her main focus on, was the corpse lying on the bed in one of the most awkward positions Zoey had ever seen. There, with a spear through his chest was Chris McLean, dead as a door nail. Zoey screamed.

**There you go, my first official chapter! I hope this at least an okay story, so read & review please!**

**m90009 out!**


	4. The Cast Finds Out!

**Hey guys! I'm back after a looooooooooooooong time of being away! And since I got some awesomely nice reviews on my story, not only am I smiling while I write, I am gonna try and make the best chappie EVAR! So I hope this goes well! ****also, I'll be switching mike and mal at points from here on out! So beware! **

Mal woke up to the sound of a horrendous screech. He sighed, thinking that there was nothing quite like a scream to wake up to. Zoey then dashed into his room, a look of fear was plastered on her face. "Ma-Mike I have terrible news!" Mal raised an eyebrow. Did Zoey know about him not being Mike? "Chris is dead! I think that Mal might have done it but do you know for sure?" This time Mal raised both his eyebrows in shock and surprise. Chris was dead? And he was being blamed for it? Sure he was bad, but he wouldn't go out and MURDER some idiot. "Zoey, Mal wouldn't have done this. He's only chaotic,not PSYCHOTIC. I think one of the contestants or the interns did it. You know how all of them hate Chris." Zoey nodded. "That's true, or it could be Chef. He has tried to quit before!" Mal smiled the way Mike would've when he had a brilliant plan. "I know, let's tell the cast and decide who the murder is!" "Thats a great idea Ma-Mike!" Zoey proclaimed. "I'll get the cast and you get the interns!"

"...and that's about all that happened." Zoey finished. She had just told everyone on the island about the murder, and of course, as expected there was a mixed reaction from the crowd. The heroes were all looking at each other (with the exception of Duncan) with shocked looks on their face. The villains (except for Cam and Gwen) we're cheering and smiling. The interns were dancing and singing songs until Chef Hatchet gave them a glare that almost froze them solid. Chef stood up and said "Whoever finds the murder can take the show, I QUIT! But I'm gonna stay to make sure NO one leaves this island 'till the case is solved." The entire cast and the interns groaned. This was gonna be a looong time.

So, what do you think? R&RPlease!


	5. With the Heroes!

**Hey guys! I'm back after a looooooooooooooong time of being away!****! I'm gonna try to make this a good chapter, so you guys don't get upset and throw online pitchforks at me! and now, the next chapter!**

The sun blazed on the sixteen teens as they trudged back to the spa hotel.

"Zoey," Cameron started, "Is there anything you remember hearing or possibly seeing when Chris was murdered?"

Zoey scratched her head in thought. She then snapped her fingers.

"I do remember two things that were off about the scene."

"What were they," Mal asked in anticipation. "perhaps they will give us an idea of who did it?"

Zoey gave him an odd glance.

-Confessional-

Zoey: Why would Mal care so much for who murdered Chris? Unless Mal is really Mike! I'll need to keep and eye on him for suspicious activity!

"Well, first off, none of the windows were open. And no one rushed by me, so i don't see how they could escape. And secondly, Chris had some weird marks on his neck, so I think he wasn't just stabbed."

"I say that the villains should investigate outside, to search for clues, while the heroes search inside. And go with the ORIGINAL teams Chris gave you!" Chief randomly popped up and said. "With the exception of Duncan and Courtney, of course."

So, the teams dispersed and searched for clues.

With the heroes-

While looking around, the heroes couldn't help but feel sorry for Chris.

Mal then turned around and took a deep breath and BAMNESS Mike was back in control.

"Wha- what's going on?" Mike looked around the room and saw Chris, dead.

"OH MY. DOG! WHAT HAPPENED!"

Cameron stepped up to Mike.

"Chris was murdered. Don't you remember?"

"No because Mal has been in control for like the past 11 episodes! Don't you guys watch the tapes?"

He handed them a CD which read "Total Drama All-Stars Complete Season 1"

"Maybe next time we have movie night, we could watch this!"

**MIKE YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH. WALL, WHYYYYYYY!**

"Oh, whoops, hehe, sorry!" Mike called up to the author, who had an angry look on her face.

**DONT DO IT AGAIN, OR FACE THE WRATH OF A 1,000,0000,0000,0000(not even sure that's a number!) FANGIRLS! M90009 OUT! **

"Wait-" Mike started, but it was to late, m90009 was already gone.

"I was gonna ask her who did it, so then this would be case closed!"

Lindsay then let out a loud scream!

"I think I found something!"she cried.

All the heroes then followed her to Chris's closet and they all gasped!

**SO, what do you think the heroes found? Tell me in the comments and Ill give you a hint in the next chapter! Also, the villains will find an _interesting_ clue to the case! Now I've got a Mike to scold for breaking the fourth wall!**

**See ya! M90009!**


	6. Investigating With the Villians!

**Hey guys! I'm back after a looooooooooooooong time of being away!****! I'm gonna try to make this a good chapter, so you guys don't get upset and throw online pitchforks at me! and now, the next chapter! Yay! Yay!**

The villains grumbled loudly as they checked around outside the mansion grounds. Heather had automatically made herself in charge and spit the one team into two. Alejandro, Lightning, Scott, and Courtney on one team, with Jo Heather, and Gwen on the second team (much to Gwen's dismay).

"Man, why do the stupid heroes get to check inside while we go outside?" Scott complained while overturning a suspicious red rock, only to find a cloth dampened with what he thought was blood.

"Hey, guys! I think I found something!"

Alejandro then walked over and snatched the cloth from Scot quickly.

"There are these new things called manners_ Al_, How about trying them sometime soon."

Alejandro glared at Scott before pointing at the ground.

"It doesn't make sence that you found the cloth here, dofus. the cloth is under the window and Zoey told us the windows were locked."

At this point, both Lightning and Courtney dropped what they were doing to look upon the arguing teens.

"Zoey said the windows were _closed_, not locked! We don't know that yet!"

Courtney stomped her foot.

"You two need to tell those dumb heroes that we found a clue! Now go!"

"I like it when you give orders..."Scott smiled at her and both Courtney and Alejandro rolled their eyes. Courtney then shoved the two teens into the mansion and sighed. She then looked at Lightning.

"Now back to investigating, sha-jarhead!"

"You sound a lot like sha-Scott."

"SHUT UP!"

They both then heard a scream coming from the inside of the mansion, but chose to ignore the cry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen covered her ears for the umpteenth time that day. She wished that this investigation would be a little more fun, like if Cam was with her, but no. Instead, she got stuck with the Bickersons.

Gwen suddenly tripped over something and looked at what it was. 'A ladder?' she thought quietly. 'What would a ladder be doing in the Forrest?' She then looked around and found footprints leading deeper into the forest.

From her vast knowledge of horror movies and the challenge from Season 1, Gwen knew it was a fatal idea to go into the forest alone with a psyco killer and that Mike dude on the loose, but then again, her only partners were Jo and Heather. They would be of no help and might slow her down.

Finally, making up her mind, Gwen took a final look back on Jo and Heather, who were now both arguing about where to search and dashed into the forest,sealing her fate.

And there w. Go! Just a note, no one but Chris dies in the story, since he's kinda already dead! Anyway R And R!


End file.
